In International Patent Document WO 85/01,911, an apparatus for mixing a thermoplastified synthetic resin having a rotor and a stator is described.
In that device, the rotor and the stator have juxtaposed surfaces which define a gap between them.
The rotor and stator surfaces are each formed with circumferential rows of mixing chambers or pockets which are also oriented in axial rows and are identical to one another and have an elongated outline.
At front and rear ends, these mixing chambers terminate in semicircles with a given radius. The numbers of mixing chambers in the circumferential rows and in the axial rows of the rotor and of the stator coincide and the circumferential rows of the rotor are axially offset from the circumferential rows of the stator by about half the length of the mixing chambers.
While the mixing device as described has been found to be satisfactory for many purposes, it has been found that improvement can be obtained and further that the fabrication cost could be reduced.
Furthermore, the overall mixing efficiency and the homogeneity of the mixed product utilizing prior art devices including the mixing chamber of this patent document have created a desire for improvement.